The subject technology generally relates to web interfaces and, in particular, relates to pre-compiling locally-stored instructions for a web application, where the locally-stored instructions reside at a client computing device.
Web applications (e.g., electronic messaging applications, social networking applications, newspaper applications, etc.) are typically provided via web pages that are accessible via a web browser or another application executing on a client computing device. However, delivering large web applications to client computing device(s) may take much network download time or network resources.